It is sometimes useful to load spreadsheets and other database files into business assessment and reporting software applications. When this occurs, the end-user is often left to visually determine how data should be grouped, such as whether a particular cell belongs to one cluster of data, or another. The resulting groups can then serve as a basis for data exploration, as well as producing reports and other documents. However, determining the boundaries for cell groups in a large spreadsheet can be tedious, and subject to human error.